Perfection is so Close
by DarknessandDullness
Summary: "Perfection is so close.. I can almost taste it." she thought as she stared at her stitches. "Perfection is close.. and it begins with the 141." Mikayla 'Stitch' Stanford is a perfection obsessed soldier, with the goal of being the perfect soldier. Will she achieve her goal, but be caught in insanity? Or will she give up and realize that there is more to life then perfection?


**Chapter 1: All Downhill from Here**

 **(** _This shows a flashback._ "This is speech" _"This" is thought unless in flashback in which "this" is speech and 'this' is thought ._ **Music lyrics.)**

Mikayla 'Stitch' Stanford was a soldier. A cold one at that. She didn't find pleasure in conversing with the human race nor did she find the time to have dates with the male gender. She was merely a soldier, doing her job.

Her most valuable virtue? Obediance. She would do anything you said, she was the perfect soldier. She always listened to her superiors and would train hard and listen carefully. She did not have a single failed mission. She always came out victorious.

Her worst virtue? Isolation. She never worked well with others. She prefered to do things alone and working with a team was a chore to her. She despised team work and would rather have independant missions. She just thought that being in a team wold drag her down and hinder her. And to her, that was unacceptable. So she worked alone; never once did she go on a team mission. She kept to herself.

Like a perfect soldier.

That was her goal. To be the perfect soldier. She would stop at nothing to be the perfect warrior. Emotionless. Stealthy. She would be the best of the best.

She didn't always think like this. It was during 6th grade when this change happened. When the betrayel happened. Ever since then, she kept to herself. Like a puppet on strings. She couldn't will herself to make friends again.

She felt like an empty shell. And she wanted to scream.

 _*Back in 6th grade*_

 _"Hey Mikayla!" it was her best friend, Sophia. Sophia came running up to her in the school uniform. Sophia was a petite girl with a very skinny figure. She had blonde, straight hair that was shoulder length and had bright and happy blue eyes, full of innocence. She was great, a bubbly personality and a kind-hearted spirit. An ideal friend. Mikayla was lucky to have her. Sophia was wearing a kilt that was knee length and a white, polo shirt. On top of the shirt was a maroon cardigen. She also had knee length socks that was composed of the colour black. Sophia also had plain black shoes._

 _Mikayla looked up from her book with the title of 'Shatter Me'. The book was very well written and had a very intriging concept that Mikayla enjoyed. Mikayla was wearing the same uniform as her 11 year old friend except she had a white doctor's mask to cover up her injury. The njury she got when she was five. The injury she got at the asylum. The damned asylum. Contrasting her best friend she had black hair up to her chin and fairly long bangs. "Hmm?" was all she could say because of her injury._

 _Sophia smiled, used to not getting much of a response from her bookworm friend. 'Stupid bitch.' Sophia thought to herself. "I wanted to show you something." Sophia explained, grabbing her friends sweater to try to drag her. Sophia had a dangerous glint in her eye. One that made Mikayla nervous._

 _Nonetheless, Mikayla agreed, feeling as though she could trust her friend. She got up from her shady spot under a cherry blossem tree and followed her friend/allowed her friend to drag her. She and Sophia had been friends for 2 years. Why shouldn't she trust Sophia? However, she couldn't shake the nervous feeling from her stomach. She dissmissed it at her own paranoia. Paranoia. The word reminded her of the asylum._

 _As Sophia dragged Mikayla along, Mikayla felt the nervous feeling grow. It went from a Tennisball of nervousness all the way to a Basketball._

 **All I see is shattered pieces**

 **I can't keep it hidden like a secret**

 **I can't look away!**

 **From all this pain in a world we made!**

 _The song hit her like a wave. Her favourite song.. Sophia was playing it. As if to reassure her of something. That only made Mikayla more nervous. What the hell was going on? Mikayla felt very nervous now._

 **Everyday you need a bulletproof vest**

 **To save yourself from what you could never guess!**

 **Am I safe today?**

 **When I step outside in the wars we wage!**

 _Suddenly, Mikayla felt her self being shoved abruptly and a knife was lodged deep into one of her kidneys. 'Shit.' She looked behind her and saw Sophia smiling, cruelly._

 _"Sorry, Mikayla, but..." The traitor took the knife out and stabbed her again, this time in the leg, "only winners get to win, miss perfect." The traitorous and insane 6th grader known as Sophia took out the knife and started to run not answering the question Mikayla asked before Sophia ran._

 _"Why?" 'Why make me trust you then stab me in the back? Why treat me like a human? Why hurt me after? Why not ask about the injury?' Mikayla felt bile and blood rise in her throat. "Why not let me die?!" she screamed through her stiches._

 _Sophia left her in a dirty and dustly ally way that smelt of rotting trash. She left Mikayla to bleed out. The police arrived to the scene and had to take off her mask that day._

 _One of the officers had to take off her mask to reveal her mouth, stitched shut. She screamed too loudly that day._

 **Our future's here and now,**

 **Here comes the countdown!**

 **Sound it off, this is the call!**

 **Rise in revolution!**

 **It's our time to change it all,**

 **Rise in revolution!**

 **Unite and fight, to make a better life!**

 **Everybody one for all,**

 **Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!**

 **Rise.**

 **Tonight we rise**

 **Rise.**

 **Tonight we rise!**

 _*End of flashback*_

Mikayla awoke from her hellish sleep with a start. She subconciously touched her mask to check if it was there. Then she checked her kidney's scar and her leg. She wondered what she did deserve this life.

"Mikayla!" a voice startled her from her thoughts. She saw her captain coming into her room, most likely to inform her of new developments or something.

The captain was a tall fellow with spikey black hair to add to the height. He had a pure face with no scars which surprised Mikayla when she first met him. Not many soldiers can brag about having no scars.

She stood up and saluted, "Sir!" she called out with respect dripping in her voice. An insane, little voice whispered to her, 'Perfection.'

He nodded at the respect, "Mikayla, you are getting transfered."

My eyes didn't betray my emotions. They held pure shock in them. She had been in this division for almost 2 years why transfer her now? It must've been some motive behind this.

"May I speak my mind sir?" Mikayla asked in a small voice. By now she could speak freely, even with her stitches. The man nodded. "Why the sudden change sir?"

He answered honestly, "I'm not sure, Stitch. All I know is that you are meeting General Shepherd in 20 minutes."

The news threw me off gaurd, "20 minutes, sir?! Please excuse me!" Mikayla panicked as she ran out of the room and into the bathroom to change into her military uniform.

From the bathroom she could hear the man chuckle and exit the room.

'Damn him.' Mikayla thought vicously as she quickly changed into her uniform. While taking off her shirt she accidently flung off her mask. She stared at it then looked at her mirror in the bathroom that was composed of nothing but a toilet, mirror, and counter.

She saw her back stitches staring back at her, mockingly. Her yellow eyes also stared at her, but her eyes were tired, not mocking. Another voice whispered to her, 'Perfection is what we will achieve.' She shook her head, she had to hurry.

She put on her uniform then her mask, feeling comfortable and sane again. She hated the voices. They won't shut up!

When will they shut up?


End file.
